Dark Souls : The First Flame
by HeavyWeather
Summary: Dark Souls : The First Flame is my own iteration of the story within the first Dark Souls game. I'll be making a trilogy of books based off the three games, and this is the first. It'll have new characters, multiple protagonists, and a long and deep story, making Dark Souls into a real book, in my own way. Now, I'll try to follow the story of the first game as closely as possible.
1. The Beginning

In the Age of The Ancients, the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, archtrees and the dragons who could not be toppled. But then there was a flame and with this fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, light and dark. Then from the dark, they came, and found the souls of the lords within the flame. Nito, the first of the dead. The Witch of Izalith and her daughters of chaos. Gwyn, the lord of sunlight, and his faithful knights. And the Furtive Pygmy, so easily forgotten. With the strength of Lords, they challenged the Dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The witches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And the deformed dragon, Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the dragons who were battled with, were no more.

Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon the flames will fade and only darkness will remain. Even now there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign. Yes, indeed. The Darksign brands the undead. And in this land, the Undead are corralled and led to the north, where they are locked away, to await the end of the world... this is their fate. Only, in the ancient legends it is stated, that one day an undead shall be chosen to leave the undead asylum, in pilgrimage, to the land of ancient lords, Lordran.

Birds were making noises. It was an asylum, several people who didn't look normal were banging on metal bars. These people are known as hollows, those who have died and gone insane, they've lost all forms of humanity. One person in particular was different from them all though. This person was named Nasus. He had a metal, pointed hat with a red cape and a red mask that covered the lower half of his face. He held a broken sword, sitting in his cell and awaiting the end of the world. He was one of the few who still had plenty of humanity within them.

Suddenly, a body dropped into the cell he sat in, a key coming off of it. Nasus looked up, seeing a knight looking down at him from the roof. "Pick it up." The knight said, leaving as Nasus looked over, grabbing the key. "A key huh... well... the only locked door I need to open is this cell..." He got up, walking over to the door and unlocking it. Nasus shouted, kicking the door open. He saw several hollows filling the hallway, walking forward, but then he heard a voice calling him. "Hey! Pst! Dude! Let me out!" Nasus turned, seeing a knight with a brown torn cape. He wore black and blue armor and had a longsword by his side.

"Ello there! Name's Wulfric. I see you've got a key to the doors. I'm not hollow, see? You mind opening this old door for me? I'll make it worth your while!" Nasus thought about it, then, he stuck the key in the lock, opening the door. "There. You're free." He said, Wulfric getting up and chuckling. He put his hand out to Nasus, "Thanks! What's your name chum?" Wulfric asked as Nasus shook his hand, "Nasus. I'm a knight. 18 years old. I became an undead on accident, but it seems I might have a destiny thanks to one knight who freed me." Wulfric laughed, shaking his hand more before letting go. "Nasus the knight! I bet you're from Astora eh? Well, I'll be your friend for now, when we get out of this asylum though, we'll part ways alright?" Nasus nodded, the two of them moving down the hall.

"Do we have to kill these hollows?" Nasus asked, Wulfric sheathing his sword. "No. They won't bother us. However, you can kill them if ya want a bit of a cleansing." He answered. Before they left the hall though, they could both feel the area shaking. "W-What's that!?" Nasus asked as Wulfric pointed to a window with bars. The window was showing the inside part of some sort of basement, a gigantic, green monster with a massive hammer pacing back and forth, slamming the hammer onto the ground every once in a while. "That's a demon. I call it the Stray Demon, because it's one of the few demons of its kind, and it has no purpose, it just sits in the basement and walks around that small area. Let's go." Wulfric lead Nasus into another room, looking at another doorway at the end of it. "Hope you're okay with getting your boots wet! Heh!"

Wulfric leapt into the water, wading through it as Nasus followed after, taking small steps in as he cautiously followed behind Wulfric. A red eyed hollow was sitting in the corner of the room, staring at them, following every movement. Wulfric climbed onto a ladder, beckoning to Nasus to follow. He began climbing, but when the latter began to climb, a hollow leapt out of the corner, grabbing Nasus by the leg. "W-What!?" He was caught offguard, Wulfric pulling out his longsword and piercing the head of the hollow. "There we go! Never seen the hollows in this room act like that. Let's keep going though."

They got to the top of the ladder, seeing something in the center of the room. It was a large stick, stabbed into the ground, embers blowing off of it. "That there is a bonfire. For some reason, they're only visible and usable to us undead. If you were to use it, all of your wounds will be healed. Pretty neat, ain't it?" Nasus walked past Wulfric, looking down at the bonfire. He put his hand to it, closing his eyes. "How do I light it..?" Wulfric smiled, looking at him. "Do what you're doing right now. Grab the stick, and you should feel it lighting if you have the willpower. I do of course, but I'll let you light this one since you're new to this." Nasus took a breath in, grabbing the stick as a flame lit at the bottom of it. Embers shot around him, the light filling the area as Wulfric clapped. "Right! You did it!"


	2. Chapter 1 : Wulfric and the Asylum

Flames flew out of the bonfire as Nasus stood, looking down at it. Wulfric walked over, patting him on the back. "Great job. Let's get going. Come on!" Wulfric walked over to a large door at the end of the room, grabbing the handles. He pushed open the door, making movements that told Nasus to follow along. They entered the courtyard, looking around at all the pots. "Hey, Wulfric, is that the exit?" He looked towards a large door at the end of the room, his friend walking to the door gleefully. "Yep! Let's go!" Wulfric grabbed the door handles, pulling them to open it. But instead, it didn't open.

"Huh? Fancy that... the door is locked. We need like... a key." He turned around, examining the area, then, he saw a door that was wide open. It was glowing from the torches around it, leading into a stairwell. "There! Let's go there! It's the only other place we haven't been to!" Nasus followed along, but before they entered the door, a loud crash was heard. "Huh!?" They spun around, seeing a massive demon. It was like the Stray Demon they saw earlier, only the color was different, being a dark blue color. "Woah! Big guy!" Nasus said, no idea what was going to happen as Wulfric pulled out his sword. He felt the edges of his blade, getting in a position. "Oy! I'll take this big lunk! Nasus, just go to the door that was open! I'll hold him off till you get back!" The demon swung the hammer it held at Wulfric, just barely missing him. Nasus nodded, running down into the stairs, but the door behind him closed!

"Crap... I'll have to find another way around. HOLD HIM OFF AS LONG AS YOU CAN WULFRIC!" Nasus entered a large, corpse-filled hallway, looking around. He saw in one broken cell that there was a shield, right there for his taking. Before he could grab it though, an arrow pierced his arm, causing him to bleed. "Ngh! What the hell!?"He turned, seeing a hollow with a bow. "Tch... well... glad I have this!" He picked up the shield, another arrow being fired off at him as he blocked it with little to no effort. Nasus ran down the hall, keeping his shield up as the hollow ran. Before Nasus kept running, he stopped, seeing a broadsword for his taking. He grabbed it, running forward with a shout, cutting the hollow in half. "Whew... my first fight in a long time..." He got rid of the broken sword he originally had, looking towards another gate.

Nasus walked through the other gate, looking around. "Huh... it's like a second floor... now I've just gotta get around. Some stairs on the side..." He walked towards the stairs, moving up them, but as he moved, he saw a boulder at the top, beginning to move. "Crap!" Before it could hit him, Nasus rolled off the stairs, narrowly avoiding it as the boulder crashed into a wall, breaking a large hole into it. "Phew.." Then, he heard a voice. Someone was calling to him. "You... knight... come here please..." The voice was coming from within the wall that had broken. Nasus entered, leading into a whole other room, seeing someone lying on a pile of rubble.

After looking him over, Nasus realized he was the knight who freed him. "You! Who are you!? Are you okay!?" The knight was clearly wounded, coughing. "... Oh, you... you're no hollow, eh? Thank goodness... I'm Oscar of Astora... I'm done for, I'm afraid... I'll die soon, then lose my sanity... I wish to ask something of you... you and I, we're both Undead... hear me out, will you?" Nasus thought about it, then, he answered with a yes. Oscar told Nasus his story. "... regrettably, I have failed in my mission. But perhaps you can keep the torch lit... there is an old saying in my family... thou who art undead, art chosen... In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, make pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords... When thou ring the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the undead thou shalt know... well, now you know... and I can die with hope in my heart. Oh, one more thing... here, take this... an Estus Flask, an undead favorite... oh, and this..." Oscar pulled out five flasks of bright orange color. "They'll heal all wounds... and for some reason... they'll all refill if you rest at a bonfire... magical... ghhh... right? You must get going now... escape from here..."

Oscar laid on the rock, and eventually, his body faded away, Nasus sighing. "Yeah... I'll do what you asked of me Oscar." Nasus turned around, going up the stairs to see a hollow. He shot forward, impaling it fast. After killing the hollow, Nasus kept moving going off to a small balcony, two other hollows spotting and attacking. One cut his arm, but then he cut the head off. Another flew at him, attacking, but Nasus parried his blade, impaling him and kicking him into the ground. "Another door... let's see where it goes." He entered the other door, seeing Wulfric still fighting the demon.

He was on a balcony, overlooking the courtyard. Surprising both Wulfric and the demon, Nasus ran forward, doing a roll as he fell of the balcony, stabbing the demon in the head, blood spurting out. "Good job Nasus! You made it with new weapons!" After impaling the head, Nasus leapt off, Wulfric catching him. "Good show! Now let's finish this demon off!" Wulfric pulled out a black ball, throwing it. The ball erupted into flames, igniting the demon and burning him slowly. Using this, both Nasus and Wulfric charged, cutting at the legs and sides. "HAA!"

Wulfric spun around, dicing up the left leg. The demon slammed the hammer down, blowing them backwards. Wulfric then pulled out five black firebombs, tossing them to Nasus. "Here! Take your share! I have four left!" Wulfric threw another bomb, burning the demon some more. "Three I mean! Anyways, let's stab the stomach at once! I've weakened him enough! Come on!" Wulfric and Nasus ran forward, back to back as their swords stabbed right into the gut of the demon, killing it with a final twist, the large monstrosity roaring. After they had killed it, the demon collapsed, his body erupting into a white fog. "We did it!" Nasus aid, chuckling.

Wulfric walked towards the spot where the demon died, finding a key and grabbing it. "He was the Asylum Demon. He held the key to our escape!" He ran at the door, inserting the key. It worked, him opening the door, revealing the outside. It just lead uphill, being a cliff. "Come on Nasus!" He said, running up the hill. Nasus followed him, looking around at the grey, bleak surroundings. The two of them stopped running, looking off the cliff. "Look at it my friend. This... is our esca-" Then out of nowhere, a massive bird flew up, grabbing the both of them, flying off with the two knights.


	3. Chapter 2 : Firelink Shrine

"AHHHHHHHH!" Wulfric screamed, him and Nasus being dropped by a crow into the middle of an area that looked like an ancient ruin. There was a bonfire sitting in the center, a warrior knelt down by a tree, looking bored. There was an empty well with a corpse sitting in it. From the right of the bonfire, there were three doorways, and directly in front of it was an upward staircase, behind the two warriors. "Ugh… where are we now?" Nasus asked, shaking his head as a warrior spoke. "Well, what do we have here? You must be a new arrival. Let me guess. Fate of the Undead, right? Well, you're not the first. But there's no salvation here. You'd have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum… But, too late now." He spoke with a scottish accent, looking over at them.

"Who are you?" Nasus asked, looking at him patiently. "I don't really have a name, I'm just a warrior. But you can call me Eswald, simple enough right? You're new here right? To Firelink Shrine?" Wulfric looked around, thinking to himself. "Yes. We're new. Can you explain something to us? I decided to take up a quest, to end the curse of undeath. Do you have any information?" Nasus asked, looking at Eswald, the warrior chuckling. "Well, since you're already here, I guess I'll help. There are actually two Bells of Awakening. One's up above, in the Undead Church. The other is far, far below, in the ruins at the base of Blighttown. Ring them both, and something happens… brilliant, right? Not much to go on, but I have a feeling that won't stop you. Go on now, you have a quest don't you? Heh." He laughed, an eerie vibe coming off of him.

Wulfric sheathed his sword, turning to Nasus. "Well lad. This is where we'll be parting ways. I told you once we escaped, we'd go off on our own, so I'll be seeing you… well actually, don't know when. Stay safe brave knight, stay valiant, and always persevere." He said to Nasus, walking up some steps, leading into a large lake like area as he then moved to a door on the side of that lake, moving towards an area filled with skeletons. Nasus looked as his friend left. "Goodbye Wulfric. Thank you, for everything till now." Eswald made an 'euch' sound at their goodbye, looking away. "Hey, Eswald, so where should I go to get to this Undead Church?" He looked at the warrior, getting an answer.

"In front of the bonfire, behind you, there's a staircase that leads to a place known as the Undead Burg. You'll have to traverse that area, get to the bridge, enter the Undead Parish, then ring the bell at the church there. Simple right?" He said, chuckling under his breath. Nasus turned, looking at the stairs. "Yeah. Simple. First… I'm going to explore." The knight moved around, walking into the lake area that Wulfric had entered earlier. It was calm, quiet, a statue being at the end of it with an empty chest. "Hm… strange…" He then walked out of the lake, moving towards another area, running around, but then he bumped into someone. "Oh!"  
Nasus fell to the ground, shaking it off, seeing the man in front of him. He had a stocky figure, with a blonde bowl cut, wielding a mace and a shield. "Are you alright knight?" The boy nodded, letting out a sigh of relief that it wasn't any hollow he bumped into. "Who are you? You're human…" Nasus asked, looking the man in the eyes. "Yes, I am. Let's get acquainted I am Petrus of Thorolund. Have you business with me? ...If not, I'd prefer to keep a distance, if possible. Not meant in ill-will, I simply request that you stand back from me." He said, the knight fixing his clothes.

"Well, I ran into you by mistake, but I want to know more about this place if you could tell me." He said, the mace wielding warrior nodding. "Well, this is just a basic area. To your right, there's a staircase that leads up to an elevator shaft, however, it seems to be out of commission, I can't seem to bring it down at all. To the left, there's a lake, nothing much to it, and behind it is a field of skeletons and a passage that leads to the catacombs, which is where me and my friends will be headed when they arrive soon enough. Oh! I almost forgot, at the bonfire, by that sulking warrior is a staircase that leads down to a place known as New Londo, a dreadful land. Was that info helpful to you brave knight?"

"Yeah. It was good Petrus. By the way, my name is Nasus, now I should get going." The valiant knight turned, walking towards the staircase before he heard Petrus call to him. "Wait. I have a gift for you before you go, Nasus. Here, take it, it's yours now." He pulled out a coin, a copper coin, handing it to Nasus. "Should be useful in the future. Now then, carry on with your quest, and be wary of any dangers that you may come across as you travel." Petrus said, waving to Nasus as the knight walked away.

Nasus came to the staircase that Eswald mentioned earlier, looking around before taking a breath in. He began to walk up them, looking up. As he moved up the stairs, threats were awaiting his arrival. Hollows. There were at least five of them, one waiting up another staircase in front of a canal, an axe wielding one next to the staircase, one holding firebombs, and two with swords at the bottom where the knight was headed. He was going to begin his journey, right here. Little did he know though, that along this journey, he'd make several friends who would join him. Wulfric was cutting skeletons apart, shouting as he destroyed them. In the Undead Burg, a woman with a rapier jumped on a rooftop, sliding off of it and looking at a prized pendant she had stolen. A knight with an onion shaped helmet and set of armor was sulking outside of a gate somewhere. A mage was killing hollows, having long, brown, flowing hair and a black outfit. And then there was a female thief roaming the Moonlight Garden, having silver eyes, black hair, and a black outfit. These people did not know they would all meet soon enough, and would all join together to finish a quest.


End file.
